


Trying to knit for him

by writethedust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, JaeDo, M/M, Ten as comeo, dojae, step by step by doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethedust/pseuds/writethedust
Summary: It’s almost Christmas and Doyoung somehow manage to get himself into a troublesome thing.Yup, he has to knit, for Jaehyun.





	Trying to knit for him

**Author's Note:**

> I made a jaedo story for Christmas. Yeah! I finally manage to finish this.  
> Thank you, friends for the prompt (I know it's not exactly what you suggest but yeah, hehe)  
> Lastly, English is not my first language so there will many mistake that I tend to overlook.
> 
> Happy Holiday, guys!

“Where are we going, Jaehyunie?” Doyoung said with that cute tone of his. He was holding hands with Jaehyun as they walked side by side along the mall. 

It was the holiday season in cold winter. It was mid-November, but the world seemed already starting to celebrate Christmas. There was a tree, a very tall tree situated in the middle of the mall, being decorated by the staffs – bells, shiny ornaments, bows, cranberries, candy canes and those LED lights. Doyoung wanted to eat that delicious faked looking candy. The shops were also being decorated with red and green everywhere, giving that Christmas feels. 

Doyoung wasn’t really fond with the holiday, heck he didn’t even get that Christmas feeling but he enjoyed the holiday spirit nevertheless. It was mainly because of Jaehyun. It was because he could spent his time with Jaehyun for the whole day – a whole day reserve just for him, he can’t be happier than ever. 

“Here,” Jaehyun said, his face bright up upon seeing the shop he was looking for. He grabbed Doyoung’s hand tightly and pulled the older toward the shop by the corner – Doyoung just obeying followed.

…

Doyoung watched as Jaehyun’s eyes busying focused on looking at the materials displayed on the shelf while still holding hands. He smiled fondly at the younger who was busy concentrating. He then moved closer to the standing still Jaehyun and rested his chin on the younger’s shoulder. “Are you knitting?” he asked, curious.

Jaehyun chuckled as he felt the older being very adorable at his side. He hit slightly his head to Doyoung’s head making the older winched softly but still smiling because honestly it wasn’t even hurt. “Yeah,” he answered and Doyoung’s chin was still on his shoulder not moving. “It’s for my grandma.”

Doyoung smiled as he moved his chin off from Jaehyun’s shoulder. “Ah, you’re going to visit her on Christmas, right?”

Jaehyun nodded his head. He then moved slightly closer while pulling the older closer since he wanted to kiss the older’s cheek. Doyoung giggled and Jaehyun just loved seeing that. “It will be great if you can come along for the visit, baby.”

Doyoung shook his head, laughed. “There’s no way I can disturb your family visit.” 

“You’re not disturbing, baby,” Jaehyun argued – he didn’t get why Doyoung felt like that. “Grandma would be very happy to see you. I always talk about you to her,” he added.

“Later,” Doyoung said, chuckled as he watched the disappointment face that Jaehyun made, “I’ll follow you to visit her later in future,” he added, trying to smooth Jaehyun who he had been rejecting the offer since before. 

“Promise?”

Doyoung smiled, “Promise.”

…

They walked around the shop, hands never separated from each other as they continued on walking around the shop to survey. Finally, knowing what kind of things he wanted to buy, Jaehyun took the basket provided as he let go of the older’s hand. 

Doyoung watched at the side, looking at how Jaehyun took the blue yarns – many of them – and put into the basket. “Sometimes, I get surprise that you actually know how to knit, Jae,” he said, while his fingers playing with the ball of yarns. 

Jaehyun laughed. 

“Why are you even knit for your grandma?” Doyoung then said again, ignoring the look Jaehyun gave him. He started on babbling by himself. “Knitting is lame,” he mumbled.

Jaehyun shook his head, but still smiled nevertheless. He was used to this kind of Doyoung. He watched Doyoung kept on babbling as he thought of something. He flicked his fingers on Doyoung’s forehead when he noticed the older didn’t notice him.

“Aw,” Doyoung winched, quickly touched his forehead with both of his hands. He glared at Jaehyun who was smirking at him. “What was that for?” he asked.

“Why are you being so press about me knitting?” Jaehyun asked, curious.

“I’m not,” Doyoung said, pouted. 

“Uh huh,”

“Yes, huh,”

“Kim Doyoung,” Jaehyun said with a firm tone, raised his eyebrow.

Doyoung let out a sigh, he gave up on arguing. He pouted as he said, “Why are you even knit when you can just buy it?”

“It’s trill,”

“It’s too easy,”

“Nah uh,” Jaehyun denied. “Knit is hard!”

“I saw you knit, it look easy!”

“It look easy but the process it super hard.”

“Then why are you knitting?”

Jaehyun shrugged. “I just do it because I like it,” he replied, not sure why he even liked knitting in the first place. Maybe because he used to seeing his family knitting during his childhood – his mum, his aunts and his grandmas. He learned knitting ever since he was a little from his grandma and it was like a traditional to knit something for his grandma for Christmas. “Hyung, you never even knit,” he said. “How could you even think it is easy?”

“Your hands move super-fast.”

“That’s because I been doing since I was a little.”

“Well, that’s that,”

“Well then, why don’t you try?” Jaehyun then said, trying to challenge the older. “How about hyung knits something for me?” he asked. He was just trying to challenge the older, knowing how the older was super competitive. On the side note, Jaehyun also wanted something that Doyoung made for the first time. He smiled as he thought. 

“Are you challenging me, Jung Jaehyun?” Doyoung frowned.

“Maybe I am,”

“You think I can’t do it, huh?”

“I never said that,” Jaehyun shook his head. 

Doyoung puffed his cheek, frowned – Jaehyun thought it was cute. He was angry because he had that little – actually very big – that Jaehyun underestimated his skill. _Knitting is not hard. I can do it_. “Well, I can knit!” he argued. “I’ll learn it and show you I can knit something.”

“Sure,” Jaehyun nodded his head. 

“You don’t believe me?” Doyoung asked, seeing Jaehyun’s dull reaction. 

“Honestly,” Jaehyun gave a sneaky smile. “… no?” Jaehyun do thought that Doyoung – given his amazing competitive personality – can actually knit something for him but half of his feeling also didn’t think it was possible. Knitting was hard and a bit complicated.

Doyoung pouted, angrily. “This is discrimination!” he said, pointed his index finger toward Jaehyun. Unconsciously gave unwanted attention to the other customers in the shop. “I can learn it!” he insisted. “I bet you, it is easy,”

“I bet you, it’s not.”

“Fine!” Doyoung declared. “I’ll knit you a sweater for Christmas,” he claimed, finally. This ended their rather heated discussion. 

“Okay,” Jaehyun said, satisfied that he got what he wanted. “I’ll be waiting then,” he added, smirked proudly. He watched as Doyoung stomped his feet toward the shopping basket and took one. He crossed his arms as he shook his head, chuckled. It was funny how their situation becoming. 

Jaehyun continued on picking the yarns he wanted while Doyoung disappeared somewhere in the shop. He hummed the music being played while trying to pick the blue or the pink yarn. But then, he felt a poke at his back, shocked. He quickly turned around, and was a little surprised to see Doyoung was right behind him, looking a little gloomy. “What’s wrong, hyung?” he asked softly.

Doyoung grabbed the hem of Jaehyun’s bright blue shirt. He turned his face to the right and said softly, “I don’t know what to buy. Help me,”

Jaehyun really couldn’t help to smile on how cute the older was right that moment. “Come here, I’ll help you,” he said with such gentle. 

…

Doyoung listened to Jaehyun’s long explanation and he was starting to think it was such a troublesome thing to do. Wasn’t knitting supposed to be easy? Why was it sounded so hard now? 

“Are you listening, hyung?”

“I am,”

Jaehyun then proceeded on explaining where he just stopped. He took size ten knitting needles and size eight knitting needles, kindly telling the older what’s the difference and its function. He then also took the yarn needle and gave it to the older. 

Doyoung just took it all without any question. Mainly because he was simply too clueless to even ask any question – also Jaehyun had already gave detail explanation. 

“For yarns,” Jaehyun mumbled and proceed toward the collection of colourful of yarns displayed. “You need at least 4-5 skeins,” he said.

“Huh?”

Jaehyun giggled at the look of Doyoung’s confused face. 

Doyoung sulked, annoyed. “Don’t laugh at me,” he said.

“I’m sorry,” Jaehyun tried to die out his small laughter. He then carried on taking one ball of yarn and showed it to the older. “This is call one skein,” he kindly explained. 

“Oh,”

“Roughly for a sweater, we need at least five but you can always buy more if you think it’s not enough.”

“I’ll just take five,” Doyoung concluded. He still can’t estimate how many he might be using but for now, five were enough for him. He can just buy it later. “I’ll choose the colour,” he said, looking at the different shades of colour. 

Jaehyun watched affectively at the passion looking Doyoung who was busy picking the colour. He couldn’t wait for Christmas already. He turned back his focus on himself and counting the yarns that he had choose in his basket – one for his grandma, one for his mum. He nodded his head, thinking how everything was complete. He tapped on Doyoung’s shoulder and told the older that he will be by the cashier to pay. 

As Jaehyun walked toward the cashier, his eyes caught something in his sight. He stopped his track and stared at the yarn. A smile formed and he quickly took it – many of it. He then continued on walking toward the cashier, feeling pleased with his sudden idea that pop up. 

…

Doyoung let out a rather loud sigh. He was sitting on his bed – laptop opened by his side and his knitting material surrounding him. He warped his arms above his chest, frowned, thinking what he should do first.

“What are you doing, Doyoung?”

Doyoung looked up and noticed his roommate, Ten was looking weirdly at him. He didn’t blame the other for such a treatment though. He too, felt that he was being weird. “I’m trying to knit,” he answered. 

Ten stood by the edge of the bed, stared at his roommate for straight thirty seconds before he proceeded on saying, “What?” he just couldn’t believe his ears. “Why are you knitting?” he asked again, not understanding the situation. 

Doyoung scowled. “Don’t tell me, you too believe that I can’t knit!”

“Hold it, buddy,” Ten said, trying to calm down the angry bunny looking guy. “I was just curious,” he answered. 

Doyoung pursed his lip as he replied, “It’s for Jaehyun.”

Ten then nodded his head, hummed, “Ahhh…” _of course, it’s for Jaehyun_. “For Christmas?”

“For Christmas,” Doyoung nodded his head.

Ten just chuckled, “Good luck then. You don’t really have much time considering that you never knit before,”

“I know,” Doyoung said, acknowledge his unpolished skill. “You don’t need to remind me that,”

Ten just laughed as he walked out from their shared room seeing how frustrated Doyoung was.

…

“Okay!” Doyoung said, tried to cheer up as he clapped his hands once. He looked at his laptop and quickly typed _how to knit a simple sweater for beginner_. There were a lot of search results, and Doyoung was confused which one he should chose. In the end, he just read everything and looked for the most easiest to understand. He even watched a video tutorial which was 56 minutes long.

       
**From: Jaehyunie  
**   
**Hyung, good luck! :)**   


First of all, Doyoung learned how to do the basic knitting – how to cast on, how to do knit stitch, how to purl and how to bind off. 

Doyoung moved his needles according to the video he watched. He tried to do the cast on with his fingers, it didn’t work at the first try. He was frustrated and went back to watch the video. Carefully he studied and continued on doing the physical work. After many tries and errors, he managed to do the cast on. He felt proud of himself. “This isn’t so hard,” he mumbled, smiled. 

After that, Doyoung proceed on doing the knit stitch. He watched the video carefully and then started on working with his own. “Bring the yarn under and over the point of the right needle,” he started on mumbling while working his hands. “Okay,” he said when he managed to do the step correctly. “And then, with right needle, pull yarn back throughout the stitch,” he mumbled and tried. “Oh,” he said, amused that he manged to do it in the first try out. 

For the next few hours, Doyoung continued on learning the basic steps. Until he managed to make a small square. He showed it with joyful at Ten who walked in to their room at the moment – Ten was giving rather soulless reaction but Doyoung was too excited for his own to even realise it. 

For the rest of the day, Doyoung made many small squares as he repeated everything until he determined he can knit more accurately and skilfully. 

       
**From: Jaehyunie  
**   
**Those looks so cute, Hyung. Good job!**   


…

The next day, Doyoung continued on knitting. Since he felt he was already managed to do the basic knit, he thought on starting to knit the said sweater. He after all, did not have much time for beginner like himself. He wanted to make a perfect sweater. 

    1\. He wanted to show he can knit. _It’s easy_.  
2\. He wanted to win this somehow bet.  
3\. He wanted to give his perfect knit to Jaehyun.  
4\. He claimed himself genius.  
5\. He also… wanted to make Jaehyun happy.

Doyoung started by casting on with 77 stitches by using the size eight needles. Although he just learned it the day before, he already dealing with such difficulty. “Wait, how this-” he mumbled out of frustration. After a long thinking, he noticed his mistake and started casting on it perfectly. 

After that, Doyoung proceeded working on the garter stitch. This continues on working the garter stitch for six rows. This took him about five hours or so. “Shit,” he cursed.

Doyoung took a break and started on stretching his body that felt ached.

“I see, you're working hard, huh?”

Doyoung glared, “Shut up.”

Ten laughed and then walked away, leaving the room for Doyoung himself.

Doyoung scowled as he watched Ten walked away without even bother to close their shared room door. He made his way and personally closed it. He then made his way to his bed and carried on his activity.

Doyoung took his size ten needles and started on working the next rows with stockinette stitch. He sighed when he managed to finish one row. He looked back at the instruction and read it, “Knit until it reach 38 cm.”

       
**From: Jaehyunie  
**   
**I bet it’s starting to become harder but I know you can do it, Hyung. Fighting!**   


Doyoung smiled as he read Jaehyun’s sudden message – it as if the guy knew that he was having difficulties. He felt a little happy after being frustrated with the knitting he made. It felt as if Jaehyun was right beside him, smoothing him with encouragement words. Oh, he can’t wait to finish the piece and showed it to Jaehyun.

“The next step was to bind off the first four stitches at the beginning of your next two rows.” Doyoung read the instruction carefully, He then take a look at his stitches and frowned because he couldn’t understand what the instruction was saying. He took a deep breath and started on reading again while looking at his stitches. Again, he didn’t understand. Doyoung felt like he wanted to cry so badly. Why did he even bet to do such a thing? _I’m so stupid. This is not easy at all._ He wanted to shout, wanted to scream because it didn’t end up with what he had in mind.

As the day went till the sun set, Doyoung managed - after he finally understood – finished at least eleven rows by dinner time. He stared at his work piece. “This looks ugly,” he mumbled, not pleased with it.

Doyoung put down the stitches and looked at his laptop, searching how to repair it somehow. It took him an hour so to understand but he thought it was so hard for him to repair so he just chose to redo everything from the beginning.

“Gosh, Doyoung, can you sleep already?” Ten shouted, throwing his small pillow at Doyoung. “It’s two in the morning,” he said, trying to sleep.

Doyoung glanced at the clock. He didn’t even realised it was that late. He then quickly packed everything and put it on his messy table. He apologized to Ten while giving the male back his pillow. 

       
**From: Jaehyunie  
**   
**Hyung, don’t forget to sleep. You always did when you’re focus on one thing. Good night, my lovely bunny.**   


…

The rest of the weeks went fast for Doyoung. He had finally managed to create the front and back pieces of the sweater. It took him about three weeks to finish it. Honestly it wasn’t perfect like he wanted to but he was already too far to re-do it again. He deemed he might die re-doing it again.

At this point, Doyoung already sick on seeing the ball of yarns and his ugly stitches. He hoped Jaehyun liked it – or fit this ugly sweater.

…

Doyoung sat on his bed with his knitting stuffs – _and laptop_ – and started on working for the next step; making the sleeves. Doyoung started again casting on using the size eight needles for about 35 stitches. He did this faster than he thought. He was amazed how quick his hands moved. He giggled in satisfaction.

Doyoung knitted six more rows for the sleeve borders. Then he skilfully switching to size ten needles and begun to work the rows. Then, he got to the rather complicated part where he had to increase the work so it will get larger toward the shoulder. Again, Doyoung was stuck. 

       
**From: Jaehyunie  
**   
**Have you eaten yet, hyung? Let’s eat together okay? Hyung?**   


…

“So, how’s your knitting going on, hyung?” Jaehyun asked as he cut his meat into pieces. His eyes took a quick glance once awhile at the person who sat right in front of him who hadn’t touch his food yet. 

Doyoung put his elbow on the table as he rest his chin on the palm of his hands, as if he was making a flower pose. He had been watching Jaehyun diligently cut the meat that they had order for their lunch, piece by piece. “Not bad,” he answered, somehow feeling too lazy to cut his own meat. His hand hurt from knitting too much – _maybe I should just eat without cutting._

Jaehyun snorted knowing that the older probably having a hard time by just looking at the older’s face expression. Oh, he wanted to watch Doyoung knitted in front of his eyes but he also knew that the older wouldn’t allow him that. “I’ll be staying at my grandma’s for two weeks so before Christmas.” He told.

Doyoung hummed, understand.

“But we can celebrate together at night on 25th. I’ll be back before the day is over, okay?” Jaehyun said, putting down his knife and fork. He picked up his plate and quickly switched with Doyoung’s plate. He noticed the confusion that Doyoung gave, chuckled. “For you,” he said, smiling till his cute dimple showed.

Doyoung’s hands on the table, his jaw dropped but he quickly closed it as he smiled thankfully. “Why are you being so sweet?” he asked, ready to take his fork. He felt touch with this kind of treatment.

“I’m always being sweet to you,” Jaehyun claimed, munched the meat that he just cut which was once Doyoung’s. 

Doyoung gave a cheeky smile because it was true. Jaehyun had always been so sweet toward him while he was still being such a bratty adult. One of many things he loved about the younger. 

“Anyways, I’ll be waiting for my sweater,” Jaehyun said, excitedly. 

Doyoung glared, “Why are you pressuring me?”

Jaehyun just let out a good laughter.

“Mocking me again, Jaehyun?”

“What?” Jaehyun shook his head but the smile in his face never left. “No, of course not,” he added. 

Doyoung just ended up pouting throughout the lunch date since Jaehyun was obviously teasing him.

….

After the lunch date, Doyoung continued on with his unfinished knitting. He looked back at the instruction to see where he should he continued one. After finally getting the part where he was having difficulties, he continued on to the next step. 

       
**From: Jaehyunie**   
**I’m not mocking you, Hyung. I just can’t wait to wear the sweater that you make and honestly I would just love it regardless the results. Because it’s you that make it.**   
**I love you, hyung.**   


Doyoung smiled he read the message. Again, he felt happy seeing what Jaehyun had wrote to him. He giggled softly as he immediately replied back with a quick confession – _I love you too_.

…

The sleeves that Doyoung had been making took him roughly another two weeks – a pair. Jaehyun was at his family’s house and Doyoung was starting to miss the younger. Of course, they called each other or texted but nothing beat when you can see face to face.

The last step of the process was assembling all of the part together. Doyoung read yet again the instruction, carefully. It was almost Christmas with two days left and he was going to be super busy on eve since he got so many invitation for party – per his roommate’s connections.

“Are you still not done, Doyoung?” Ten asked as soon as he stepped into their room. He was looking for a new outfit – he will be going for a date later. 

Doyoung let out a heavy sigh. He scratched his head and answered, “Not yet, I just need to combine all of these.” He showed his complete yet ugly parts of the so-call sweater.

Ten stared and then nodded his head. “It’s almost Christmas. Are you sure you going to make it?” He then proceeded on picking his outfit in his wardrobe. _Ah, here it is_.

“Well, I have too,” Doyoung said, insisted. He’s going to finish it and showed it to Jaehyun. 

Ten took his outfit, then faced the busy looking bunny and said, “Fighting!”

“Yeah, thanks,” Doyoung said, eyes never left from his knitting.

Ten in other hand just chuckled at his friend.

…

It’s the 24th December and it was three in the morning. Doyoung was still knitting while Ten had already off into his dreamland at the other side of the room.

“Sew up the shoulder to shape the neckline,” Doyoung mumbled as he hands were busy trying to follow the instruction. 

Doyoung was already in the last stage of the process where he done assembly all of the parts – the sleeves. He was trying to sew along the top of each shoulder to shape them and create a neck line. This took him another hour to compete.

Doyoung then tied of the thread to cut the excesses. “Done!” he exclaimed excitedly. He grabbed his now finished sweater, viewed it carefully. 

A pillow was thrown to his head – Doyoung knew it was Ten – but he didn’t care. He was just excited to see he managed to finish the whole torturing knitting process. 

“Shut up,” Ten said, eyes closed and tossing his body around on his bed. He tried to sleep back after being wake up abruptly by Doyoung’s scream.

…  
It’s 25th of December and of course, the whole town was celebrating Christmas. Doyoung however was left by himself in his house – Ten already gone celebrating somewhere and would not coming back for the day. 

Doyoung had nothing to celebrate with – he was waiting for Jaehyun to come by on the evening – so he just sat on his couch while watching movie that being showed on the television. 

Time went fast and it was already five in the evening and Doyoung was still watching another set of movies. 

_Ding dong~_

Doyoung’s eyes lighted up and he immediately stood up to run toward the door. It was Jaehyun. He smiled brightly, showing that gummy smile of his as he greeted Jaehyun at the door.

“Merry Christmas, Hyung,” Jaehyun wished and pulled the older toward him for a hug.

They hugged – obviously Doyoung wouldn’t resist it. “Merry Christmas to you too,” Doyoung also wished as he pulled himself from Jaehyun. “Do you have good time back at home?” he asked, curious. He then closed the door as Jaehyun walked inside.

Jaehyun nodded his head, hand reached for Doyoung’s. He grabbed it and held it as they both walked further inside of the house. “I did, but I miss you more,” he said, smiled.

Doyoung giggled. “I miss you too,” he will never get tired of saying that. 

They talked. They ate many delicious foods that Jaehyun had brought. They even cuddled with each other. 

…

“Oh,” Jaehyun said, suddenly. They were at the small living room, sitting on the floor (carpet), facing each other with a coffee table between them. Jaehyun stood up and took a paper bag that he brought. He then gave it to Doyoung and quickly sat down back on his seat. “For hyung,” he said – watching the older stared at the paper bag. “It’s a Christmas present,” he chirped. 

Doyoung smiled, excited receiving a present from the younger. He took out a box from the paper bag – a square box with pretty wrapper and a yellow ribbon. He opened it roughly and gasped upon seeing the content. He looked upward at Jaehyun and blinked his eyes. “This, this is for me?” he asked quietly. 

Jaehyun nodded his head. He was still smiling as he watched Doyoung’s expression. He let out a soft chuckle. “Do you like it?” he asked.

“I-I love it,” Doyoung answered hesitated. “But,” 

“But?”

“This is not fair,” Doyoung said, pouted. 

“Why so, baby?” Jaehyun gave a chortle.

“Do you make this?” 

“I did,”

“You make a very pretty sweater,” Doyoung said and showed it to Jaehyun – a nicely knitted purple sweater with black stripe. “Now, that sweater I make will become 90 percent more ugly than it already had.” His face turned gloomy as he remembered. “Are you mocking me, Jaehyun?” he asked, his voice sounded quiet.

“I’m not, baby.” Jaehyun denied. He then reached out Doyoung’s cheek and stroked it. “I just want to knit for you because I know this would look so good on you,” he said. _And also you would look so cute on that sweater._

Doyoung pouted. He was sulking.

“You don’t like it?” Jaehyun the evil peach tried to fake out his sadness to which Doyoung believed on it – it work every single time.

Doyoung shook his head eagerly. He didn’t want to hurt the younger. 

Jaehyun grinned, lip turned upward that showed his teeth. “So, where’s mine?” he asked, blinked his eyes, waiting for his gift.  
“I warn you, it’s ugly.”

“It’s fine, baby. I don’t think it will that bad,”

Doyoung let out a heavy sigh. He stood up quickly and walked to his room. He took the box and then gave the box where he put his handmade present in it to Jaehyun.

Jaehyun took it and excitedly opened it. He took out the nicely folded sweater – peach colour - and viewed it up high – Doyoung was blushing. “… it does look ugly,” he ended up saying.

Doyoung was getting teary. He knew it but it still feel hurt. He then quickly grabbed the sweater that Jaehyun was holding – Jaehyun was startled by the sudden movement – and stomped his feet away to the corner of the room while holding the sweater, mumbling some incoherent words that Jaehyun couldn’t hear. Jaehyun though, could felt that Doyoung was badmouthing him.

Jaehyun stood up quickly to catch the older who didn’t ran that far and was obviously sulking. He gave Doyoung a hug from the back and rested his chin on Doyoung’s shoulder – Doyoung tried to release himself from Jaehyun but Jaehyun had strong arms so he failed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be harsh,” Jaehyun apologized. “I like it,” he then said as he took the sweater off from Doyoung’s hand. 

“Liar,”

“I’m not lying.” Jaehyun said. “Well, it does look ugly,” he continued and he grinned as he noticed the older was glaring at him. “But I still like it. I like it because it’s your first time doing this and you make it for me.”

Doyoung stayed quiet, blushed.

“Hyung make it for me, of course I would love it,” Jaehyun whispered softly into Doyoung’s ear to which the older flinched of the sudden contact. 

Doyoung was still red due to being embarrassed with what Jaehyun been saying. He covered his face with his hands to hide his red face. “You’re?” he asked, softly.

Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Doyoung’s tiny waist tightly. “Yes,” he answered.

“Really?” Doyoung still not believing it.

“Really, really,” Jaehyun gave out a loud laugh because Doyoung was so cute in his eyes. 

“Okay,” Doyoung let go of his hands off from his face and turned around to the younger. His hands wrapped around Jaehyun’s waist and giggled. “It was so hard,” he complained.

Jaehyun laughed lightly. He moved his head closer to the older and planted a quick kiss on the older’s forehead. “You work hard, hyung. Thank you,” he then said.

Doyoung felt proud somehow.

“I’m going to wear this now,” Jaehyun then said, released himself from the older. With the sweater on his hand, he quickly tried to wear it.

“-what?” Doyoung was flustered. “No, don’t wear it,” he tried to stop the younger from wearing but failed nevertheless. 

“Look,” Jaehyun who already done wearing the sweater, showed it to the older. “It fit me perfectly,” he added, smiled.

Doyoung nodded his head. Though it was ugly, Doyoung admitted it looked nice on Jaehyun – also he was thankful it fit perfectly on Jaehyun.

…

 

 

“Make me some more, hyung!”

“What?” Doyoung agitated. “No way!” he tried to reject. “I’m so done with knitting,” he gave an excuse.

“Oh come on,” Jaehyun tried to persuade the older. “Maybe a scarf?”

“No,” Doyoung shook his head.

“Hyung,” Jaehyun whined like a child, trying to plead the older with his cuteness.

Doyoung was tempted honestly but he stayed true to his words. He had enough with knitting so he tried to be firm. “No,” he said.

“Hyung, pretty please?” 

Doyoung gave a loud sigh. “Fine, fine, you win!”

Jaehyun then cheered because he will be getting a scarf.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shy. I wondered if this okay?  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/writethedust)


End file.
